Mi Princesa Prohibída Kiriasu
by Yukki-Zekken
Summary: La estabilidad de los reinos se consolidará una vez la Princesa de Zenda despose a uno de los príncipes de Aincrad… Jamás había reparado que ese era el futuro que me deparaba, cuando día con día nos hicieron convivir como compañeros de juego.


**Mi Corazón Dividido en Dos**

La historia tomará lugar en la época antigua, donde los roles han sido asignados de la siguiente manera:

 **Eugeo** : Primer príncipe heredero al trono de Aincrad.

 **Asuna** : Princesa heredera del trono de Zenda.

 **Kirito** : Hermano de Eugeo. Segundo príncipe de Aincrad.

 **Leafa** **,** **Sílica y** **Lis** **beth** : Siervas y amigas de la princesa Asuna.

 **Alice** **:** Prima de Kirito y Eugeo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **E**_ _ **s que no lo entiendo... Todo comenzó como una amistad, los**_ _ **tres**_ _ **éramos amigos incondicionales, yo viajaba de Zenda**_ _ **h**_ _ **asta**_ _ **Aincrad,**_ _ **solo para verlos a los dos**_ _ **.**_ _ **Kirito es**_ _ **…**_ _ **divertido, amable, guapo y cariñoso, solo que con**_ _ **él**_ _ **me metía en travesuras y problemas**_ _ **…**_ __ _ **Mientras que**_ _ **Eugeo, es responsable, también muy guapo, y siempre me respet**_ _ **ó**_ _ **,**_ _ **siempre paseábamos juntos tomados**_ _ **de la mano, me sentía segura a su lado. Esa era una hermosa amistad,**_ _ **pero de un momento a otro…**_ _ **se convirtió en amor, una terrible atracción por los dos…**_ _ **que no sé cómo pasó ni cómo explicar…**_ _ **¡**_ _ **L**_ _ **os amo a los dos!**_ _ **Pero todo esto… dentro de mi pecho es tan indecoroso…**_ _ **debo, elegir entre los dos, de una vez.**_

 _ **Elegir**_ _ **a Eugeo, ser**_ _ **ía**_ _ **fácil, porque es el heredero**_ _ **inmediato al**_ _ **trono de**_ _ **Aincrad.**_ _ **Pero si**_ _ **eligiera**_ _ **a Kirito, tendr**_ _ **ía**_ _ **que luchar por ese amor aventurero y peligroso,**_ _ **que a pesar de no ofrecer la estabilidad de un trono real… lo deja como recompensa a él… por quien lo dejaría todo, por sólo escuchar su voz… Al pensar así me doy cuenta que lo mejor sería ir corriendo a los brazos de Kirito… Pero… ¿Cómo podría simplemente renunciar al corazón de Eugeo?... cuando sé que no estaría más segura en ningún lugar más que en él.**_

 _ **Pensamientos que me desbordan día y noche.**_

 _ **La estabilidad de los reinos se consolidará una vez la Princesa de Zenda despose a uno de los príncipes de Aincrad… Jamás había reparado que ese era el futuro que me deparaba, cuando día con día nos hicieron convivir como compañeros de juego.**_

.

.

.

El aire azotaba contra su rostro, mientras mantenía el paso veloz, apenas y viendo lo que se encontraba ante ella y donde pisaba. Había emprendido el viaje, una aventura más… una locura más, por lo que no se daría por vencida, porque confiaba con plenitud en él. El niño, dueño de aquellos cabellos negros que se mecían frente a ella con el andar.

—¡Asuna! —El primer llamado, la hizo asentir, sin tener tiempo de responder verbalmente por lo agitada que estaba.

—¡Neh! ¡Asuna, más rápido! —Aunque sabía que la carrera la dejaba sin aliento, no dudó en voltear a ella con cada llamado, solo para ver su hermoso rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo.

—Por favor… ¡Por favor, espera! ¡No puedo correr tan rápido! —Apenas y pronunció.

Ante su respuesta, no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo y como siempre aprovechar para burlarse un poco y hacerla enojar. —¿Pero qué pasó con esa princesa fuerte y valiente de la que tanto se hablaba en los pergaminos?

—Jaja muy gracioso… Me temo que desapareció en el trayecto —Se llevó una mano a la frente. —¿Por qué me trajiste a la colina a estas horas?... —Miró en todas direcciones, sin comprender que podría esperarles ahí.

—Ya mismo lo sabrás... cuando llegue Eugeo —Le sonrió con complicidad.

—¿Eugeo? Pensé que solo estaríamos nosotros dos —Por un momento se sintió decepcionada.

—¿Qué te pasa? Eugeo, claro que viene… —La miró extrañado, para luego mirar hacia más adelante y abrir los ojos en sorpresa, seguido de una sonrisa, en la dirección que señaló. —Esperamos sentados debajo de ese árbol hasta que llegue Eugeo.

Una vez se sentaron, tomó entre sus manos el pequeño morral que traía a cuestas, del cual sacó varios tacos enrollados de manera artesanal, cosa que enseguida la princesa reconoció.

—¿Qué… qué vas a hacer con eso?... —El miedo se apoderó de su mirada ambarina, que tembló incrédula. —¿No crees que molestaremos? ¡Además! Pueden ser peligrosos…

No había terminado de expresar su miedo, cuando los cabellos rubios, palidecidos por la luz nocturna, se filtraron entre los arbustos ante ellos.

—No imaginas lo que tuvo que hacer Kirito para convencerme —Sonrió el recién llegado.

—Oh no… ¿Tú también?... Eugeo… dile que no… —Aunque lo mirara suplicante, el pequeño rubio sólo se disculpó con una reverencia, indicándole así que no le fallaría a su hermano.

—Ahhh… —Suspiró molesto por la pérdida de tiempo, el hermano menor. —basta de hablar, parecen tórtolos, mejor pasemos a la acción —Juntó ambas manos frente a su pecho, emocionado.

No había pasado ni un minuto, cuando los pequeños explosivos que pronto volarían frente a sus ojos, estaban enterrados como palanca sobre la tierra, para brindarles soporte.

Las mechas se encendieron por parte de los príncipes herederos de ambos reinos, quienes luego corrieron lejos para apreciar como volaron en el aire, convirtiendo el cielo en un mar de colores y tras sentarse, admiraron su obra.

Todo el cielo brumoso por los colores y los sonidos de los estallidos, se fue atenuando cada vez más a un gris oscurecido, idéntico al de los ojos del Príncipe, recién abiertos. Había soñado con aquella carrera por la pradera y la colina de noche, por lo que sonrió, pero enseguida se llevó una almohada al oído destapado, al escuchar los gritos que lo sacaban del letargo.

—¡Kirito! ¡levántate! —Dijo mientras lo desarropaba a la fuerza —Tienes que ir a Zenda ¿ya lo olvidaste? Hoy es el cumpleaños de la princesa Asuna.

—Ahhh… Ya lo sé… Hace tiempo que no la veo… ¿Cuánto ha pasado? 3,4 o 5 años desde que la vi… ¡Déjame dormir! —Tomó las sábanas y las haló hacia su cuerpo nuevamente, tumbándose hacia abajo.

—Exactamente 13 años, por eso debes estar presente y felicitarla por sus 18 porque... —No pudo terminar con la determinación de su llamada de atención, siendo interrumpida por el príncipe.

—Porque tiene que casarse con Eugeo... —Pareció recitarlo, cual mantra —Lo sé —Terminó con un tono entremezclado entre tristeza y molestia.

—Kirito… yo sé que ella te gusta, desde pequeño siempre eras cariñoso con ella, ¿por qué no le dices los que sientes?

Ante la pregunta, dudo por un momento y bajó la mirada pensativo, pero entonces volvió a su acostumbrada actitud de conformidad.

—Si le digo y ella no acepta mis sentimientos… Además si ella sintiera lo mismo, este amor no podría ser —Finalmente se sentó, al sentirse despierto.

—¿Por qué no? Tú podrías luchar por él…

—De ninguna manera… eso arruinaría mi amistad entre hermanos con Eugeo, porque yo sé que él ama a Asuna, y si fuera poco, ellos dos ya estaban destinados a casarse. Eugeo es el rey y yo el príncipe ¿Notas la diferencia? —exclamó con ironía.

—Primo… eres fuerte, en las guerras tú eres el vencedor, pero en asuntos de amor... —se cruzó de brazos. —¡Eres un cobarde!

Como si aquel discurso lo hubiera escuchado mil veces, salió de la cama y camino hasta el perchero del que tomó sus prendas.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí, o me dejarás vestirme?

Indignada por la pregunta, la rubia, se dio la vuelta y salió de sus aposentos, dejándolo con la expresión preocupada sobre si su determinación era la correcta.

.

.

.

Todo Zenda estaba conocedora de los próximos acontecimientos y los invitados de honor de Aincrad habían llegado, siendo acogidos de una manera afable.

Los príncipes, estaban esperando la recepción de bienvenida, en el gran salón del castillo.

—Cuando me case con la princesa, imagina la alianza que tendremos con los dos reinos... y yo con el orgullo de tener a una mujer hermosa y divina como ella a mi lado, los demás reinos arderían de celos. —Sus palabras denotaban su inmensa felicidad, pero no le parecían las más apropiadas a su hermano.

—Eugeo la princesa Asuna no es un trofeo para exhibirlo a todo el mundo…

—Vamos hermano mío, sabes que bromeaba —se cruzó de brazos y sonrió para disimular ante los demás por el rostro malhumorado del príncipe a su lado.

Para entonces hacer la reverencia de medio cuerpo al ver entrar ante ellos a la máxima autoridad real de Zenda. El rey Baltazar.

—Príncipe Eugeo, bienvenido —dijo el rey con una falsa sonrisa

—Es un honor su majestad, usted sabe con certeza porque he venido aquí.

—Claro que lo sé, en un minuto vendrá la princesa, como toda chica de su edad… tarda un poco en arreglarse.

—Como usted diga Majestad, estoy emocionado por ver la gran belleza de su hija de que todos hablan.

—Y estará orgulloso de tenerla como esposa —Asintió a su propia mención.

—No lo dudo.

Había pensado en ese momento muchas veces… Llegaría el día en que volvería a encontrarse con Asuna… durante todos esos años no deseaba siquiera pensar en ella o imaginar que estaría haciendo, para ahorrarse el dolor de preguntarse a si mismo si ella pensaría aunque fuera un poco en él. La separación había sido terrible… tras el estallido de la guerra, los 6 reinos que comprendían la región, no hacían más que amenazarse unos a otros y para darle fin, dos reinos unieron fuerzas, los ya amigos de años y comerciantes entre ambos, Aincrad y Zenda. Sólo así lograron abatir a los otros reinos y llegar a una momentánea paz. Sin embargo… la unión entre ambos reinos debía consolidarse tal y como había sido planeado desde el inicio. La primera hija de Zenda con el Primer hijo de Aincrad.

Lo que de forma inmediata excluía a Kirito del tratado.

Los pensamientos sobre aquel incidente y sobre las repercusiones en su futuro, acudían a su cabeza. Hasta que escuchó el llamado del Primer ministro de Zenda, con palabras de apertura.

—Se les suplica su atención, tengo el honor de presentar al orgullo de Zenda, la heredera al trono, su alteza real, la princesa Asuna.

—¿Asuna?... —El asombro en su mirada de plata fue notorio.

Era muy bella, llevaba un vestido blanco con rayas de color rosado y al centro de su pecho un cuarzo hermoso, la tela caía delicada y firme sobre las convexidades de su cuerpo. Realmente una gran joya que cualquier hombre desearía.

—Hija mía acércate

—Claro padre… —se acercó diligente y luego abrió grandes los ojos al ver a los invitados a su lado. —Eugeo, Kirito… ¿Son ustedes?... Pensé que no vendrían.

—Per... —Trató de hablar Kirito, pero Eugeo se adelantó.

—¿Pero cómo te atreves a pensar eso? estoy feliz de encontrarnos de nuevo —Tomó su mano, y la besó, mientras su hermano menor, sentía la impotencia de su menor rango precediéndolo.

—Gracias Eugeo, —lo reverenció. —¡Kirito! —Corrió acercándose a él —Espero que no te hayas metido en más problemas pequeño diablillo. —Sonrió con dulzura.

—Asuna… —sorprendido por su reacción en un principio, se dio cuenta que ella… su amada amiga de la infancia no había cambiado. Por lo que decidió contestar de la misma forma. —¡Sigue soñando!

Su comentario, estremeció a la princesa… _Él seguía siendo el mismo…_

—Gracias por haber venido a festejar mi cumpleaños, fue un gran detalle, es un reencuentro hermoso —los miró ilusionada a ambos.

—No sólo han venido a eso hija… —pronunció con voz queda el rey.

Fue en ese momento, al ver la expresión sorprendida de la princesa que se dieron cuenta… que ella no tenía idea… que pronto desposaría a uno de los dos.

.

.

.

.

Hola!Generalmente recién me estoy acomodando a esto de fan Fiction, ya que yo solo conocía wattpad xD

Doy gracias de kokoro a Sakura Zala que corrigió todo este capítulo :v enserio, gracias! Betita! :3


End file.
